


Dragon Heat

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Series: takumeme gets cummies from big dragon [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Double Penetration in Two Holes, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Interspecies Sex, Kinda, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Smut, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, i also have no idea how birth control works so yeah, idfk royalty is fucking weird, sort of, that's literally all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the one thing Takumi expected to happen the least on a normal day. Being pinned down by his brother, who's in his dragon form and just ripped his clothes to shreds. And he's super horny. Fuck.</p>
<p>XxXxXxX</p>
<p>Corrin and Takumi try something interesting again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Heat

**Author's Note:**

> on an unrelated note my sister recorded me badly singing pierce the veil and sent it to her friends :U

This was the one thing Takumi expected to happen the least on a normal day. Being pinned down by his brother, who's in his dragon form and just ripped his clothes to shreds. And he's super horny. Fuck.

“Corrin...they're both so big...” the prince says, looking at the two purple and jet black dicks hanging between Corrin's powerful legs.

_“Okay.”_ Corrin's voice echoes through Takumi's mind. _“Do you want one or two?”_

“We could try two. One for each hole.”

_“Oh! Feeling a little adventurous, I see?”_

“Why are you acting like that? I can handle it!”

_“If you insist...”_ the dragon sticks his long tongue out, using the pointy tip to trace over Takumi's scars, one more noticable than the last. The silver-haired archer under him moans quietly.

Takumi notices that Corrin is going lower, and lower, and lower...and his brother starts rimming his navel. “Mmmmmmnh...” this was a new feeling, but it wasn't an unwelcome feeling. Corrin's tongue continues down, the tip tickling the area just above Takumi's silvery pubic hair.

“Haha...that tickles.” Takumi giggles a bit at the feeling. To be honest, he was kind of ticklish there.

That giggling turned into moaning when Corrin's tongue touched Takumi's clit lightly.

“Ah~” Takumi moans.

Corrin's tongue presses down on the prince's clitoris, wiggling it up and down. Takumi moaned louder, trying to pry Corrin's hand off of his wrist, but to no avail.

“I-I want you to fuck me now...” Gods, Takumi felt so dirty saying that.

_“Hang on, Takumi. I still need to prepare you.”_ Corrin's tongue moves down and parts Takumi's cunt lips, and the slimy appendage slips inside, making the boy under him arch his back upwards with a “N'aaaaaahhh...”.

The archer moans and writhes at the feeling of being penetrated by something so foreign, and even that couldn't prepare him for being fucked by something just slightly bigger than his forearm.

And as soon as the thick saliva coated Takumi's walls enough, the tongue left his body. Before Takumi can react, the tongue enters another orifice of his, this time, it was his asshole. He moans, heavy breathing following said moan. It didn't hurt as much as having something harder in there, since the tongue was soft and squishy.

“Ahhhh...C-Corrin...”

_“Are you feeling well?”_

“Um...A-ah...Yeah.”

Corrin's tongue continues pumping and pulsating inside Takumi, coating his insides with more saliva.

“A-are we...are we ready...?”

_“If you want, I'll begin...”_

“Mmmmmh...yes, please...”

Corrin's tongue slips out of Takumi's ass, and positions himself so the tips of both of his dicks are prodding at both of Takumi's holes. His strong claws are now gripping Takumi's hips, leaving his arms free, albeit lightly bruised.

_“Okay, Takumi. Relax yourself. I'm going in.”_

And then...he enters. A shrill scream rips through the Hoshidan's throat as he feels two oversized dicks penetrate him, and it felt like he was being torn in half. And this was only the head!

“AHH!!! GODS!”

_“Tell me when it's enough.”_ the dragon goes deeper, earning heavy breaths and hisses from Takumi.

“Mmmnnnh...ngha...”

Deeper...

“AH~fuh-uhck...”

Deeper...

“Ah-ha...ah...s-stop...”

_“Enough?”_

“Ah, ye-yes...”

_“Tell me when to move.”_ At this point, Corrin was half-sheathed inside Takumi.

It took a moment for Takumi to answer, but when he finally did...

“Now.”

Corrin starts making shallow thrusts, earning the exact moans, gasps and mewls from his brother that was music to his ears. _“Am I hurting you?”_

“A-a little...”

_“Pat my ribs twice if it's too much.”_

Takumi nods.

Corrin goes a bit rougher with Takumi, tongue begging for entry to Takumi's mouth. Takumi uses his arms to keep his legs spread.

“Mmmmmnh, ah~...AH!”

_“Are you enjoying this?”_

“Y-yes! A-a-ah...”

_“Can I go harder?”_

Takumi nods.

Corrin makes deeper thrusts, the highest point being up to the head.

“NGHAAAA~ Corrin...ah...ah...” Takumi cries, tears running down his reddened cheeks. He's drooling, mouth ajar as the two dragon cocks stretch his holes above their limits. “Ah~P-please go as hard as you can!”

_“Are you sure?”_

“Ah-ah!!!! Y-ah-y-yes!”

Corrin goes even faster, and he feels Takumi tighten up in both holes. He continues thrusting at this fast pace, while listening to the beautiful noises coming out of his brother. Corrin's legs bend, his chest lightly pressing against Takumi's. He growls, his thrusts becoming more frantic, and he goes deeper as well.

His tongue goes into Takumi's mouth, in a sort of an exotic form of French kissing, ineffective to stifle the prince's moans.

Takumi tosses his head back, leaving his neck and collarbone vulnerable. “Ahhhn~ Gods, you're going so deep...” he opens his mouth, allowing Corrin to run his tongue over his teeth and into his mouth. And to be honest, getting a bruised cervix from this was the least of Takumi's issues. If Corrin were to go into Takumi as deep as he could, it would probably severely, or even fatally injure him. And Corrin definitely wouldn't want that to happen to his baby brother.

“Mmmmmmnh...you're hurting me...but...don't stop...I'm...I'm cumming...” Takumi moans.

_“Takumi! Don't push yourself!”_

“G-gods...nghaaaa...fuck...hah...hah...HAAAAAAHHHH...” and there Takumi goes, squirting onto the floor and on himself.

And with a loud roar, Corrin comes after, filling Takumi with his hot seed, making his stomach swell up a bit with the sheer amount of cum pumped inside of him.

“Oooooooooh......I...uhhhhnnn...gods...” Takumi was _exhausted_ from that whole thing.

And Corrin pulls out, and the cum comes spilling out on to the floor.

“W-will this get me pregnant?”

_“I have a pill you can take.”_

“G-good...”

Corrin turns back into a human, and he looks at Takumi, who is on the floor, lying on his side, with amber eyes half-shut, his face still sexed out, sweaty all over, and has cum spilling out of his pussy and ass. “I must have did a number on you...”

“Y-you did...and it still hurts...” Takumi sits up. “I may need to lie down...”

“Hold on, Takumi. Take this pill first.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok but imagine walking in on this you'd be scarred for life jfc
> 
> [UPDATE 9/18/16: Holy shit, look at all this attention I'm getting omg thank you guys so much :D]  
> [UPDATE 5/14/17: this being my most popular fic to date is the reason why im suicidal]


End file.
